All Too Well
by NamelessAndSincere
Summary: When Edward broke Bella's heart she was devastated and ran out of town. When she is forced to go back, she expects closure. Edward has spent the last 4 years the same town, and is less than thrilled when she comes back demanding answers and is less than willing to give her them. How far will Edward go to keep her in the dark of what really happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: None of these characters are mine, I'm just having fun with them.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Unexpected.**

"Are you going to come here?" Alice asked over the phone. Her voice didn't hide any of her excitement.

"Alice, I don't know how much say I'll get in picking the places I'll get to perform in." I said as I rummaged in my fridge for food.

She scoffed, "Bella, I haven't seen you since Christmas. If you don't come home to at least perform here, I am driving to Los Angeles and kidnapping you myself." I could hear her getting annoyed. Alice didn't try to hold back any emotion.

I finally found some take out, and put it in the microwave. I set a timer and leaned against the cold granite counter top waiting for my food to heat up. "Fine. I'll talk to my manager and see if we can squeeze in some time for somewhere near forks. Maybe there is a couple of days free." I finally said. Truth be told, I was hoping there wasn't. I didn't want to go back home. That was the whole point of leaving, never having to come back. Never having to see _him_ again.

"NO!" She yelled in my ear and I couldn't tell which was more high pitched, Her or the microwave beeping right beside me. I pulled my food out. "You are spending more than just a 'few days' here. Spend the week, please. There is so much I need to tell you and I want to spend time with you! Stay a week, please!" She yelled.

I grabbed a fork out of a drawer and sat down in a chair in my empty dining room, well, empty house really. "Alice." I said quietly. "I don't want to higher the chances of me running into _him_."

"And who would that be?" She said in a knowing tone. knew exactly who. "Look, Bella, I get it. It's hard seeing him, but you shouldn't let Edward run you out of town. There are so many people who love you here, you shouldn't let one person who broke your heart keep you away from them." My heart stung at the sound of his name. "Please, just think about staying longer?"

"I'll think about it." I had suddenly lost my appetite. The take out that had once seemed like a good idea for dinner had lost its appeal. "No promises though. I just don't think I'm ready." _Or if I'll ever be,_ I thought to myself. I got up from my table, and grabbed my plate and fork. Taking it back to the kitchen and threw it away.

"That's not exactly what I wanted but, I have a strong feeling that your answer will changed." Alice did that all the time. She predicted things and about 97 percent of the time, she was right.

I was going to ask her what she meant but my thoughts were distracted by the knock that had come from my door. "Alice, I gotta go, someone's at my door."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Call me when you know when you'll be coming home!" She said quickly.

I smiled at her persistence, "Goodbye, Alice. Give Carlisle, Esme, and Jaz My love."

"Will do, goodbye Bella." She hung up and I went to answer the door.

As soon as I opened the door, rose came in through the door. She walked right past me and walked into my living room.

"I HATE HIM, BELLA. I HATE HIM." Rose said as she slumped herself over my couch. As she shoved her face in my throw pillows, I shut and locked the door and went to go sit next to her.

Rosalie coming to my apartment in tear wasn't an unusual thing. She did it often, often because some low-life breaking her heart. I tried to warn her that all the guys she was interested in were losers, but eventually I gave up, hoping that she would figure it out herself. But the led to nights like this, then I'd regret not warning her. "What happened with this one?" I said as I put my hand on her shoulder, kneeling on the ground in front of the couch she was on.

She turned her head so it wasn't on the pillow, but facing me. I noticed the black smudges that were on my tan pillows from her crying with make up on. "All he wanted was sex and fame. Just like all the rest. He wasn't interested. He wanted publicity. I should've known." She tried to stop her voice from revealing that she was crying. But failed. "Why are men like this? Why do I attract men that are like this? All I want is someone who likes me for me, and not my money, fame, or how I look. I hate this." She said and her voice got louder.

"I'm sorry, rose. Guys are idiots. Royce Just isn't the one, but you'll find him, I promise you that." I tried to sound reassuring, but I didn't know how to. Rosalie was stuck in a, what seemed like, a never ending cycle of douche bags.

"I know that. But how do I find 'The One' If I don't go out looking for him? I'm tired of all the fool's gold." Rosalie was a huge believer in the idea that nothing ever gets handed to anybody, if you wanted something you had to fight for it, and she fought hard for everything she had today. Rose was an actress and a damn good one at that. She had won 2 Oscars already and she was only 23.

"I think you just need to slow down. Take a break or something. Focus on yourself, I think you need to get out of the limelight and rebuild your self-confidence and then you can go back into the world rejuvenated and then you will figure out what you really want. Because I think you and I both know that the kind of guy Royce is, is not what you want." Rose was a gorgeous blonde, she had the look people spend thousands of dollars to get. But she didn't believe it, because of all the failed relationships her confidence was at an all-time low and thus, she was shooting for the bottom of the barrel that was Royce King. Everybody knew Royce King was money and fame hungry, a true Celebrity Wanna-be. The only way he would get publicity is when he was dating a high buzz actor, i.e. Rosalie.

She gave me a small smile, "that's why I keep you around. You give me the best ideas." She sat up on the couch. Trying to wipe off the smudged make up off her face. "I should just take some time to myself."

"Exactly." I said quickly.

"I'll just get out of the spotlight and you can help me recuperate." She said quickly.

"Of course." I said without skipping a beat.

She sighed and brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "we'll do it before you leave for your tour in the fall." She said as she was piecing the plan together in her head. That was rose though, everything she did was planned.

"I'm down, we can go to some remote location!" I suddenly got excited. "I have to do some writing for my next album anyway. This will be perfect. We can both get away from here and focus on what we need to." I had been meaning to start writing my next album for a while now, but in all honesty I had nothing inspiring me. My last album was full of Edward… I wanted to start writing about moving on. Closing that chapter and moving on to more.

"Yes! And I know just the place to do it!" She said with a smirk.

"Where?" I said carefully.

"Forks, Washington." She said avoiding my face. My smile instantly fell.

"No." I deadpanned.

"Why not?" She whined. "Come on, it'll give that Edmund guy a big punch in the gut when he sees you now! All this success, and to see that you've moved on." She leaned in, as if she had gotten closer that would make her more convincing. It hadn't. She

"It's _Edward,_ Rose," she didn't quite remember his name because I didn't like saying it, but also I think she did it on purpose. "and come on, you know I haven't moved on." I said annoyed.

She smiled, "Yeah… But he doesn't know that." She had an even bigger smirk. I still looked unconvinced. "Come on. I need to get out of Cali, and all my usual retreat spots are going to be filled with paparazzi because its summer. And that ruins this whole idea. And who would think to go to your small, dinky hometown? Please Bella? I need this." her tone was very calm now, she seemed sad and in need.

"Fine." I gave in. "But plan to spend many days in doors, because I am making sure you are out of the media's eye."

"And you out of Edward's, right?" She said in almost a mocking tone, but sadness was still behind her tone.

"Exactly." I said as I got up from the ground and stood up. I pulled out my phone from my phone.

I sat next to her on the couch, "Who are you calling?" She said as I pressed the telephone on my iPhone screen.

"I'm calling my agent to tell her that I am going to Forks" I said as I brought the phone to my ear.

It rang twice before she answered. "Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Angela, I had a question." I said looking at rose who had gotten up to get the TV remote.

"Okay, shoot."

"What are my plans for the summer?" I knew I had a few things planned, but was hoping I could still pull this off. For rose, of course.

Angela became my manager as soon as I got signed with Star Records. When I first met her, I was surprised to see how nice she was. At the time, I thought everyone in Hollywood would be stuck up, but Angela was a prime example of humble. She was as nice as they come and knew what she was doing in the music business.

"Well you have an interview with Fallon, Conan, and Ellen on consecutive Fridays in July, and you have two movie premiers in august and you have to be seen at the opening of that new club in June and a few other appearances throughout. But other than that you should be working on the new album in the studio. Why?" It amazed me that she was able to remember all my events in the drop of a hat.

"Well, I was hoping that when I wasn't at those events, I could be working on my album in my hometown. I need a change of pace." I asked almost embarrassed. I hated working in the studio, and she knew it.

She laughed. "That's going to be a helluva lot of air fare. But I guess that's aright, if you can produce another great album like your last one there, go for it. But remember, this one has to better than the last." As nice as Angela was, at the end of the day, she was still my manager, and she still expected me to do great so she wouldn't be out of a job. She took a huge gamble asking Star to sign me, I was a nobody from Washington, and when she heard my demo that I had sent her she flew me out to meet me in person. It was perfect timing too, at that time I was in desperate need to get out of Forks, desperate need to get away from Edward.

"I will try my best, Ang, Thanks. I'll let you know when I find out when I will leave." I looked at Rose who I gave a thumbs up to show her that It was a go.

"Don't forget, you have an Interview with Kimmel next week. You can leave after that." She reminded me.

"No problem." I said "Thanks, Ang, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bella." She said as she hung up. I looked at the screen at what TV show was playing. Rose seemed to be watching a show about vampires. I looked at her in a judging manner.

She shrugged. "Shut up. I'm in grief and I need something that makes me happy, and you can't judge, it's now like you don't have the hots for Paul Wesley. You practically fainted when you met him." She laughed. I cringed at the memory.

I rolled my eyes and went straight back to the Telephone app. I called Alice.

"who are you calling now?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Alice. She'll be thrilled." I said.

"Bella?" Alice answered on the line.

"Alice? Looks like I'll be in forks sooner and longer than you wanted." I said in a reluctant tone. "Get your summer cleared."

"WHAT?" She practically screamed.

I did a half-laugh. "Well, Rose and I need a little time to ourselves. And she thought it'd be a good idea." I put emphasis on the 'she'.

"Omygosh." She said excitedly. "I knew it."

I was confused at first, but It was Alice. Of course she did.

I went to bed after Rose had left at 2 a.m. I laid in bed and the feeling of dread washed over me. I was going to spend a summer in the last place I wanted to. In a place that I had so desperately tried so hard to leave. I was going to see Edward again. The feeling of pure sadness and heart break came back to me. I remember how it felt to see him drive away from my house in his white Jeep Cherokee. I remember how it felt to hear him say "to be honest, I don't know" when I had asked him if he loved me or if he was _in_ love with me. We had been together for 2 and a half years. We had known each other for six. I thought He should've known. He should've known how he felt about me when we had spent all that time together. I did. I knew I was madly in love with him. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted us to move to Los Angeles, where we would have careers in music and perform together. I was so sure of him. But he wasn't sure of me.

He still lived in Forks. I wanted to try to avoid him. But I knew in a small town like forks, it was going to be impossible. Whether I liked it or not, I was going to see him. A deep part of me wanted to see him. To confront him, to ask him if he regretted saying those 6 words, or just regretted me. I wanted to ask him if he spent as many nights trying to wrap his head around where it exactly went wrong, what he had done wrong, just like I had done so many nights with myself.

I guess I'd have to find out. Lying in bed I had made myself determined to figure out what happened, what went wrong. I needed closure, and that is exactly what I was going to get.

* * *

 **End Note: This chapter almost felt rushed. I'm sorry, but I wanted to hurry up and get her to forks. I have such a big plan for this story and I just want to hurry and get to it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I have a review saying Bella seemed slow for not being able to get over a teenage love, but I have read multiple fics where Bella Is slow to move on from Edward. Calm down, this is all fiction. There are so many stories, books and film, where someone does not get completely over a teen age love, have an open mind, please. (:**

 **Chapter Two: On Live Television**

I paced back and forth behind the stage, dreading the moment where someone would come to tell me it was time to go sit in chair in front of Kimmel. This was just an interview, I had no idea why I was so nervous. Lately, I had been anxious and nervous all the time. I think it was because I would be going to Fork in a day. I was trying to prepare myself to see Edward. But nothing seemed to help.

"Bella, it's time." A woman with short black hair, said as she motioned over to the stage with her clipboard.

I nodded with a smile and walked onto the floor. Applauses erupted from the front of the room and I smiled and waved to the audience. Secretly I was praying that I wouldn't fall on my face and embarrass myself on live television. I quickly took a seat on the white couch that was in front of Jimmy Kimmel's desk. The audience soon died down and Jimmy, who had gotten up to greet me, had sat down when I did.

"How's it going?" He said.

I laughed, "I'm great. This is all so crazy though." I looked around the room and motioned over to the audience.

He laughed in response, "And why is that?"

"A year ago I was watching you interview people, now I am being interviewed. It's just crazy." I smiled.

He grinned back at me, "You are right, your success happened almost overnight. One night you are watching me on your screen, and the next night there are billboards of your debut album in LA."

"I hated those!" I laughed. "It was so scary for me to see my face to be plastered on billboards. I just felt like everyone was going to criticize every flaw on my face."

He held a picture of the billboard up from his desk and I instantly hid my face in my hands. "you don't have many flaws, but I would be just as scared." I then looked at him, "so tell me how exactly _did_ you go from a small town girl to music sensation, in what felt like, overnight?"

"I honestly have no clue. I mean, it was always my goal to become a music artist, but when I was sending dinky Demo CD's, I never expected to be heard, much less be signed. I had hoped, but I was never sure it was going to happen." I hid a few details, but this is the story I had told everybody.

He seemed in awe, "That's crazy because I have sent my Demo to tons of Record labels and none of them have even tried calling back, they must have the wrong number." He joked.

I laughed out loud, "Oh, just give me your CD and I'll make sure it gets to into the right hands" I joked back.

He laughed at my jab. "So, your album 'A Story to Tell your Friends' has a bunch of songs that you have written, which is not unusual for a debut album, but the songs almost seem like pages that have been pulled out every teenage girl's diary, It's a whole album about heart break. I cannot imagine that you have been have ever been dumped, come on, a pretty girl like you?"

I blushed. "Well, truth be told, I was dumped. And that's where most of this album's inspiration came from. The heart break I just couldn't get over." I said honestly.

"I'm sure that boy sure regrets letting you go now." He said confidently.

I laughed, "I have no clue, but I do hope he has found what he was looking for, I heard he is engaged or has a girlfriend or something, I'm not quite sure." I tried to say jokingly, to lighten the conversation. Secretly the words burned my tongue.

"Have you seen him since the album's release?" He inquired.

I laughed, "No, thank God. I kind of hope he hasn't even heard the album."

"It's be impossible for him not hear the number one single, "Almost Lover", that song is on the radio all the time these days, I'm sure he has had to of heard it at least once. I'm sure he is kicking himself now!" Kimmel laughed and then looked to the audience. "Make sure to go get her album, with her hit single, "Almost Lover", When we come back we will get to see the band Twenty One Pilots, stay tuned!"

After the interview, I went home and packed all my things for the trip I would be taking. As I did I wondered if Edward watched the interview tonight, If he felt the same pang in his heart as I did. I wanted to know if he had heard the album, if he had listened to the songs on the radio and knew each word was for him. Has he told his girlfriend or fiancé about me, I wondered. He was such big part of my life that I'd hate to not have been as big of a part for his that he doesn't tell anyone what happened.

I also wondered how he could have found someone else. All I could do when I started dating someone else was compare. For the first few years, I kept telling myself I would find someone like him, or better, but every time I looked into someone else's eyes all I could see was the lack of Edward they had in them. His golden-brown eyes were all I could picture when I looked at someone else's. And I was not prepared to see them again.

In my ideal world, I wouldn't have to encounter those eyes or him ever again. I was hopeful, but I knew I had to get me answers. Or closure at least. And I was willing to whatever it took.


End file.
